I Need You Tonight
by Nanna Black
Summary: HG. Harry está deprimido com o fim de um romance; Gina tenta ajudar. História com a música 'I Need You Tonight' dos Backstreet Boys.


Harry Potter sofre com o fim de seu primeiro namoro. Todos os seus amigos tentam animá – lo, menos Virginia, sua inabalável apoiadora e consoladora. Um dia, cansada de ver Harry sofrer por causa de Marilyn, Virginia vai até ele e mostra – lhe que ele ainda pode amar.

I need you tonight 

Harry enxugou as lágrimas quentes. ELA o magoara além do que ele já havia sido magoado. ELA era a causadora de tanta dor, de tanta mágoa. Como ele não percebera que ELA estava com ele por causa de sua fama? Afinal, ele era o Menino – Que – Sobreviveu; e ELA, uma conquistadorazinha barata, nas palavras de Hermione. Uma casanova, nas palavras de Fred. Uma galinha, nas palavras de Jorge.

Só Ron não se manifestava, e Harry sabia o motivo. As definições dos outros magoavam Virginia, a linda irmã caçula do ruivo.

Virginia crescera. Estava agora com 16 anos. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam com 17; os gêmeos estavam com 20 anos; Percy estava com 21. Gui estava com 26 e Carlinhos com 25.

A ruiva tomara corpo de mulher, e sua personalidade era forte e explosiva, típica dos Weasley. Mas Virginia tinha uma meiguice toda especial, e Harry sabia que a amiga era tão sensível quanto uma flor. E sua sensibilidade e doçura faziam de Virginia a melhor companhia para o coração destroçado de Harry.

**_Open up your heart to me_**

**_And say what's on your mind, oh yes_**

**_I know we have been through so much pain_**

**_But I still need you in my life this time, and_**

Mas os dois melhores amigos de Virginia, Colin Creevey – que se tornara um rapaz bonitão – e Lindsey Wallace – a namorada de Colin –, sabiam o quanto a Weasley caçula amava o Menino – Que – Sobreviveu, e como ela sofria vendo – o tão deprimido, e com o coração tão destroçado.

Lindsey lembrava – se que Virginia tinha alertado Harry quanto à falsidade d'ELA, mas ele rira e dissera que Virginia estava vendo coisas, que ELA era uma pessoa doce, que amava – o pelo que ele era.

**"E aí, Gin?"**, Lindsey disse, vendo a amiga descer do quarto de Harry.

**"Pior quanto pensávamos que ele estava, Lind. Ele não quer nem treinar!"** A voz da ruiva tinha uma ponta de alarme. Harry adorava quadribol, não perdia um treino. Os dois jogavam juntos: ela como artilheira, ele continuava como apanhador.

**"Vamos dar um tempo a ele"**, Hermione, que vinha de seu encontro com Draco, disse **"Marilyn...".**

**"Cale – se, Hermione!"**, Ron, que vinha logo atrás de Hermione, disse.** "Não diga esse nome perto dele!".**

Marilyn Benson era a ex. namorada de Harry. Tão loira e sexy quanto a diva americana que lhe dera o nome, Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn envolvera e arrasara Harry com sua beleza angelical, sua inocência cínica e sua sedução irresistível. Por causa disso, Ron e Hermione mergulharam em outra discussão.

O ruído de vidro quebrando atraiu Virginia. Só ela o ouvira, uma vez que seu irmão e a monitora estavam discutindo, e Colin trocava juras de amor com Lindsey. Sorrateiramente, ela voltou ao quatro de Harry e viu o retrato de Marilyn entre cacos de vidro. Lágrimas brilhavam, verdes, nos olhos de Harry.

_I need you tonight_

**_I need you right now_**

**_I know deep within my heart_**

**_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_**

**_I really need you tonight_**

Virginia sentiu raiva e pena. Raiva de Marilyn, que, estupidamente, destroçara o coração sempre frágil e ansioso de agradar de Harry. E pena dele, que sofria por uma mulher que parecera nunca tê – lo amado.

Mas, como dizer isso a Harry, sem magoá – lo ainda mais?

**"Harry!"**, Ela bradou, **"Levante – se e seja homem! Não acredito que você ainda está chorando por uma garota que nunca te amou!"**.

E, na mesma hora, Virginia se arrependeu de sua explosão. Os olhos de Harry faiscaram, tão verdes quanto duas esmeraldas, e ele gritou, em fúria:

**"O que você sabe, Virginia? Você nunca amou tanto quanto eu amo a Marilyn! Como você pode saber o que se passa no meu coração?".**

**"Não diga o que você não sabe!"**, Ela retrucou, explosiva, e esperou a resposta.

**_I figured out what to say to you_**

**_But sometimes the words, they come out so wrong, oh yeah, they do_**

**_And I know in time that you will understand_**

**_That what we have is so right this time, oh, yeah_**

Hermione, Lindsey, Ron e Colin correram para o quarto de Harry, atraídos pela discussão. Lá, eles viram a foto de Marilyn entre os cacos de vidro; Harry de pé na cama, com os olhos faiscando de uma fúria magoada; e Virginia de frente para ele, vermelha e nervosa.

**"Gente..."**, Lindsey tentou acalmar, **"Vamos sentar e conversar".**

Mas Virginia e Harry estavam tão entretidos na discussão que não ouviram Lindsey.

**"Você é um idiota, Harry!"**, Virginia gritou.** "Eu estou tentando ajudá – lo e assim que você me retribui?".**

**"Não seja por isso, Virginia!"** Vê – lo dizer o nome dela com tanta impessoalidade e frieza, e pela segunda vez, magoava mais que a briga. **"Não precisa me ajudar mais!"**, Harry gritou, **"Eu vou achar alguém que me ajude sem me criticar!".**

**"Harry... Eu faço isso... PORQUE EU TE AMO!".**

Na mesma hora, Virginia tampou a boca, e os queixos dos quatro amigos que escutavam a briga despencaram. Harry ficou boquiaberto. Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o quarto. As lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos para a face de Virginia, e ela tentou fugir. Antes, porém, que ela escapasse, Harry abraçou – a ternamente.

**_All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more_** **_And baby I know_** **_I need you_**

**_I know deep within my heart_**

**_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_**

**_I really need you, oh._****__**

**"Desculpe, Ginny. Eu estava sendo estúpido e egoísta, pensando só em mim. Você tem sido um anjo. Me desculpe, certo? Agora, não chore. Por favor. Não gosto de vê – la chorar. Nunca gostei, e nunca vou gostar" **Ginny sentiu – o respirar fundo **"Eu amo você também".**

**"Harry... Por quê? Por que você demorou tanto a me dizer isso?"**, Virginia perguntou, seus olhos cheios de uma ternura suave.

**"Bom... Eu estava com medo".**

**"MEDO?" **Todos disseram em uníssono.****

**"É. Afinal, Virginia Weasley é irmã de quem?".**

**"Ron…" **O próprio Ron respondeu.

**"E Ron é muito ciumento"** Hermione completou.

Harry deu uma risadinha.

**"Não falei antes por medo do que Ron poderia dizer de ver seu melhor amigo envolvido com sua irmãzinha".**

O ruivo deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

**"Não seja por isso, Harry. Beije minha irmãzinha agora, porque com você eu deixo ela namorar".**

Harry riu, divertido, e inclinou – se para beijar a nova namorada. Com um sorriso, ela fechou os olhos, e sentiu Harry capturar seus lábios com os lábios dele.

E foi assim que, numa noite, Harry precisou de Virginia.

**ÍNTEGRA DA CANÇÃO**

**Preciso de você esta noite**

**_Abra seu coração para mim_**

**_E diga o que vai pela sua mente_**

**_Sei que passamos por tanta dor_**

**_Mas ainda preciso de você na minha vida_**

**_E preciso de você esta noite_**

**_E preciso de você agora_**

**_Sei, no fundo do meu coração..._**

**_Não importa se é errado ou certo_**

**_Preciso mesmo de você esta noite_**

**_Pensei no que dizer a você_**

**_Mas às vezes as palavras, elas saem tão erradas..._**

**_E eu sei que, com o tempo, você entenderá._**

**_Que o que temos é tão certo, dessa vez, sim!_**

**_Por infinitas vezes tentamos fazer com que isso durasse ainda mais_**

**_E baby eu sei_**

**_Que preciso de você_**

**_Eu sei do fundo do meu coração_**

**_Não me interessa se é errado, ou certo_**

**_Eu preciso de você esta noite_**


End file.
